


That One KnB AU No One Asked For

by redisarevolution



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe- Kingpins, Bodyguard Kagami, Detective Kagami, Detective Kuroko, For now ;), Hopefully i tagged everything that needa to be tagged, Kingpins, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami are detectives, working in the Seirin district of town. Kagami used to live in America but moved back to Japan to find that kingpins have taken over. He makes friends with Kuroko, Aida and the rest of the Seirin crew. Aida is in charge of the Seirin district and is planning to leave the island for a trip but is murdered before she is able to. Kuroko and Kagami are called in to figure what happened to their friend and meet Kuroko's former friends and find out some secrects that weren't meant to be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One KnB AU No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fic in this fandom but my first fic I've actually planned thoroughly.  
> Enjoy!  
> Unbeta'd

It's been three years. Three years since he got out of that manipulative bastard's view. Three years since he last saw his friends. Three years since he gave up on him. He escaped and became a detective. He solved many cases, mostly a homicide or a murder here and there. He was used to the bodies and the blood. But, never this. He couldn't handle this.

Her brown hair was soaked in blood. Her green sundress was nothing but a dark forest green with holes riddled into it. His stomach turned and his blood ran cold. "Kuroko. Hey."

He forces himself out of his shock and looks up at his bodyguard and partner, Kagami Taiga. "Here." He hands him a bottle, filled with water. After taking a sip, he realized it was vodka. He wasn't fond of alcohol, but he drunk half of it anyway, a burning sensation filling him up, starting from his chest and spreading everywhere. 

He pulled his hat down to hide her body and walked over to Hyuga, who was silent. Even Kiyoshi was deathly quiet. His friends were either in shock, crying or turned away from the scene. 

Aida Riko, age 23, 5'1", 95 lbs, born February 5th. Occupation: King pin of the Seirin District. Date of death, January 23rd. Two weeks before her birthday. Hyuga had it all planned out. They were to go to Cuba and get away from their home for a bit. 

They lived in the Seirin District. The six main districts, Yosen, Shuutoku, Touou, Kaijo, Seirin and Rakuzan, had an obvious gap between the poor and rich in their respective districts.  
But, Kuroko wasn't exactly poor. In fact, he had a lot of money due to his.. past job. But, now he's just a man, trying to help others.

"Hyuga-kun. Did you see what happened?" Hyuga slowly looked up at him, eyes gleaming with tears. "We were walking. And then, some guys in a black van jumped out and grabbed me. They... They just... And I couldn't do anything."

Kuroko clenches his jaw tightly, but his face does not give away any emotions. "What did they look like?" Hyuga shakes his head, taking off his glasses. "They wore masks with... strange marking?" His mind froze and his blood ran cold. "What kind of masks?"

Hyuga frowns slightly. "They kind of looked like animals? I'm sure one of them was a cat." Kuroko felt his blood freeze over and his stomach drop. A cat mask. Kuroko took a deep breath and then, hugged his friend. "I will find out who did this. I promise," he whispers in his ear before pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm extremely unhappy with the title of this fic ;; any suggestions??
> 
>  
> 
> I encourage feedback and if you want to message me and talk to me about anything, im redisarevolution on tumblr, instagram and cosplay amino! (*˘︶˘*)


End file.
